Currently, there is a strong need for energy saving devices. Within practically every home there is located a hot water tank. The function of the hot water tank is to supply heated water to different hot water faucets within the house. The hot water tank and the connected conduits are pressurized to a pressure level generally between 2.8 and 5.6 kg/sq. cm. or forty and eighty pounds per square inch. The water heater is generally heated by gas or electricity and it is most desirable, at the present time, to save as much gas and electricity as possible and therefore to minimize the use of such.
The normal temperature of water directly entering a water heater would be approximately 9 to 16 degrees C., or forty-five to sixty degrees Farenheit in temperature. The water heater then must raise the temperature of the water to be about 80 degrees C. or one hundred and eighty degrees Farenheit prior to the water being conducted to the outlet faucets located within the home.
If the temperature of the water entering the water heater could be raised by some preheating structure, then the amount of energy required to heat the water would be correspondingly less.